Voluptueuse Poudre de Cacao
by Eolane
Summary: [ Mello x Ridner ] Que se passe-t-il lorsque Mello utilise le micro onde ? Oh, comme c'est frustrant...


**Héhéhé…**

**Me revoici après deux semaines en Moselle (si près de mon Flamby…) avec quelques nouvelles fics (plus nazes les unes que les autres /PAF/ Nan mais fallait bien que me m'occupe pour pas m'faire chier il pleuvait lol, alors j'ai exploité les thèmes qu'on m'avait donné, et puis j'en ai sorti quelques-uns de moi-même). **

**La première fic que je publie, c'est celle-ci. Soit la toute première tapée sur l'ordi.**

**Hihi.**

**C'est un gros délire qui m'est venu une nuit, comme ça, dans mon esprit tordu et pervers sur les côtés du booorrrddd….**

**D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur un couple, enfin je veux dire, autre et mieux que le OOC/Edward Elric tout niaiseux guimauveux coulant de glucose /erk/. **

**Le Mello x Hal Ridner c'est tout nouveau pour moi (et ça en guérit certaines du Mello x Near !! Hein !! MDRRR !!! Mais non personne ne se sent visé). **

**Y'en a qui seront pas d'accord je m'en doute bien (comme si le Mello x Near c'était plus réaliste XD /anti-yaoi/) mais dans l'anime comme dans le manga, on voit bien que ces deux-là s'aiment bien, ou du moins s'apprécient. Bah oui 8D **_**Spoil :**__**Bizarre que Mello, qui sait très bien qu'il va mourir, téléphone à Hal (dont les yeux tremblent genre « Hanmondieunaaannnnpourquoiiiijesuistriiiistenefaispasçaaaa ») avant de kidnapper Takada, et que, plus tard, en voyant le brasier, Hal ne s'exclame pas « HAAANNN TAKADA-SAMA !!! » mais « HAAAAN MELLO !!! » comment elle s'en contrefout de Takada c'est abusé 8D. Et y'a aussi l'épisode de la douche, dans le manga. Hal quasiment à poil devant Mello, naméoh. **__**Fin du spoil**_

**Et puis le « nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés », mon cerveau ne l'a peut-être pas interprété dans le bon sens, hihi****Bah, on sait jamais, non ?**

**C'est vrai quoi.**

**Et moi il m'en faut peu pour imaginer l'amûûûûr. 'Voyez.**

**Comment ça j'ai toujours besoin de me justifier avec des arguments à deux balles 8D ?**

**Maintenant vous faîtes comme vous voulez : rien ne vous empêche de cliquer sur la croix en haut à droite (mais merci quand même pour la visite ça me fait des hits en plus 8D !) si ça vous plaît pas.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Death Note ne m'appartient pas…… chibi-eyes J'peux avoir Mello ? S'il vous plaîîîît… Non ? Sûr ? Bon Raito alors. Non plus ? Ben mince alors.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Halle Ridner coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Elle essora ses longs cheveux blond pâle, tendit une main, attrapa une serviette et sortit de la douche. Elle quitta la salle de bain et s'apprêtait à traverser le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre lorsque le canon d'une arme à feu se braqua sur elle. Surprise, elle sursauta, mais ne tarda pas à reconnaître l'individu qui la menaçait.

Incrédulité. Etonnement.

Elle retint une exclamation. Lui ? Mais… ce n'était pas possible. Avec l'explosion, la destruction, tout ! Comment… comment avait-il fait ?

« Tu es vivant ? »

Silence. Puis un « croc » tout à fait éloquent. La jeune femme eut un léger sourire.

« Mello, ça te prend souvent d'entrer chez les gens, comme ça, sans prévenir ? »

Mello haussa les épaules, sans un mot, et fit de nouveau claquer un morceau de chocolat.

« Bon, je suppose que c'est à propos de Near. Tu veux le voir, c'est ça ?

-J'ai quelques petites choses à lui demander.

-Au sujet du carnet ?

-C'est un peu ça.

-Dans ce cas, pointe ce truc ailleurs et laisse-moi le temps d'enfiler quelque chose. »

Mello roula des yeux…

« Fais vite. »

…rangea son revolver, retira son manteau et s'adossa au mur pour attendre.

Le peu de carrés restant fut vite englouti, le papier aluminium jeté dans la corbeille à papier.

Mello se mit alors à détailler la pièce. Ça lui rappelait… il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Tout était pareil, disposé de la même façon : les fins rideaux de soie roses et clairs, la lumière orangée, la moquette moelleuse, les tapis, le canapé et les tables gigognes qui soutenaient un grand pot de fleurs blanches. Elles étaient presque fanées….

Bon sang…Les femmes, décidément ! Toutes les mêmes. Si longues lorsqu'il s'agit de se préparer ! Mello se gratta la joue d'un geste machinal avant d'appeler :

« Halle ? »

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit.

« Quoi ?

-Tu as du chocolat ?

-Dans la cuisine, première porte du buffet, en haut sur la droite.

-Ok, merci. »

Facile. Suffisait de demander.

« Alors alors… »

Que pouvait bien renfermer le mystérieux placard de Halle Ridner ? Quel succulent chocolat pouvait-elle se permettre de manger avec son salaire d'agent du SPK? Mello rêvassait, s'en délectait déjà, savourait à l'avance la douceur du chocolat sur son palais délicat, les papilles en extase… mais la seule chose « chocolatée » qu'il trouva fut une boîte de cacao en poudre, à moitié vide qui plus est.

« C'est ça, ce qu'elle appelle du chocolat ?! » s'indigna Mello d'une voix cassée, complètement effaré.

Il dévissa le couvercle, renifla avec une moue boudeuse l'étrange poudre brunâtre qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûté de sa vie et conclut :

« Bah… J'ai qu'à essayer… »

Chercher un bol, maintenant. Tentons la porte d'à côté.

Gagné.

Mello ouvrit le frigo, s'empara de la bouteille de lait, remplit le récipient au trois quart et, généreusement, y déversa le cacao. Peut-être un peu trop généreusement, d'ailleurs… De petits îlots marron crevaient la surface et d'autres naviguaient joyeusement d'un bord à l'autre du bol.

« ''_Versez trois cuillères à soupe dans le lait froid ou chaud''_ » lut-il à voix haute.

Il pencha le nez vers sa préparation.

« … Bon ben… Tant pis… On fera avec. »

Il fourra le tout au micro-onde et régla la minuterie à exactement six minutes, puissance maximale. Juste pour être sûr que ça chauffe. On ne sait jamais, en cuisine… mieux vaut rester vigilant.

« Mello, tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Détachant son regard du bol qui tournait sur lui-même dans le ventre de l'appareil ronronnant, le jeune homme retourna au salon et ne fut absolument pas surpris de rencontrer Halle, pieds nus sur la moquette, la fermeture éclair de son haut rouge refusant de se fermer, de monter plus haut qu'à mi-poitrine.

« C'est coincé… » murmura-t-elle.

Mello s'approcha, prit les doigts de Halle entre les siens, testa rapidement la fermeture et souffla, moqueur :

« Menteuse… »

Il était si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait respirer les effluves de son parfum. Mh…violette.

« Tu me refais le coup… C'est mal.

-Peut-être. »

Les cheveux de Halle étaient encore humides, sa frange collait son front. Une goutte d'eau s'échappa de sa prison d'or blanc puis coula, libre, le long du visage gracieux de la jeune femme. Mello la cueillit d'un baiser timide alors qu'elle courait sur la joue.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un instant. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, ils s'étaient déjà embrassés. La combine avait été la même… Et puis, ils n'avaient pu aller plus loin, car Near avait bipé Halle Ridner, lui ordonnant de regagner le QG le plus vite possible.

Mais cette fois, Near attendrait.

Cette fois, ils avaient tout leur temps…

Les gants de Mello ne tardèrent pas à s'écraser sur le sol et ses mains nouvellement découvertes à effleurer la nuque, à caresser la moindre parcelle de peau satinée que Halle gardait dénudée, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion. La jeune femme quant à elle passait ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse et fine de Mello, sur son cou, ses épaules, et ouvrait lentement son maillot noir.

Mello était légèrement tendu. Il avait honte, et peur que ses cicatrices ne la dégoûtent. Et pourtant… Halle ne le repoussait pas. Plongeait ses mains sous le tissu. Avec habileté et sûreté. Elle sentait la raideur des muscles et elle comprenait la gêne. Elle frôlait, massait, toujours plus tendre et toujours plus douce. Enfin, Mello parvint à se détendre, petit à petit, sous les paumes expertes de la jeune femme.

Ils se perdirent ensemble dans un maelström de tendresse et de volupté.

La bouche de Mello avait abandonné celle de Halle pour glisser, sensuelle, le long de la gorge. Il l'allongea gentiment sur le canapé, continuant son exploration, fouillant à présent dans le creux de l'épaule, remontant vers l'oreille, mordillant avec délice la chair offerte. Il entendit Halle soupirer de bien-être, il la sentit le serrer plus fort, le coincer entre ses cuisses.

Le message était clair.

Le petit haut rouge de Halle, à la fermeture soit disant capricieuse, atterrit brusquement sur la moquette, bientôt rejoint par celui de Mello. Ce dernier avait passé ses doigts au creux des reins de Halle, et remontait lentement le dos, tandis que sa langue s'occupait à présent de tracer de fines courbes sur le ventre blanc, de dessiner de petits cercles autour du nombril, de descendre plus bas encore… La jeune femme frémissait sous lui. Elle l'emprisonnait entre ses jambes, ses mains s'aventuraient maintenant sous le pantalon de cuir, et lui allait dégrafer le soutien-gorge de dentelle blanche lorsque…

BAOUM.

« MERDE, MON CHOCOLAT !!!! »


End file.
